


The One (1) Time A Prisoner Was Helpful

by the_one_and_only_one



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Serious, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to see Tyr in the cells.





	The One (1) Time A Prisoner Was Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Canon Fest 2018 - Episode 05X07: A Lesson in Vengeance
> 
> big thanks to the mods. big apologies for bad writing. big warning that it’s a bit rubbish. also not been beta’d and all errors are my own.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Arthur.” Merlin whispered from the bedside, shaking his master awake. “Arthur!” 

Arthur inhaled and rolled over, towards Merlin, smacking his lips. “Hmmh…” 

“Arthur!” Merlin shook Arthur’s shoulder again. “Wake up, we need to go down to the cells. I think we should speak with Tyr again.”

“Merlin…” Arthur groaned, finally gaining consciousness. He blinked his eyes open and they widened with shock. “Merlin! You’re in my room, at this hour?”

“Why are you surprised, sire? It’s not like we haven’t had late night rendezvous before.” Merlin retorted with a cheeky grin.

“That was one time and it was because you were under arrest! Now, explain why you’re here, or I will… I’ll…” 

“I’m here to take you down to see Tyr, so he can confess to you that he was acting on someone’s orders.” Merlin took advantage of Arthur’s break for a yawn and pulled the covers off him. 

“But I was going to see him in the morning. You know, a time where it is socially acceptable to be out of bed.” Arthur deadpanned. 

“Ooh look at you, using such fancy words so early. Now, hurry up.” Merlin marched purposefully to the door, expecting Arthur to follow. 

“Did you just give me an order, Merlin?”

“Yes, again. It’s happened before. Many times. Now, come _on_!” 

As they stepped out into the hallway, Arthur wasn’t sure if he should take offence that the guards had no issue with allowing Merlin into his room so late at night (or would this be classed as early morning?), but he let it pass, trying to focus more on the task at hand. “Remind me, why you’re insisting on seeing Tyr now, and not later?” 

“Uh, well, Sire. That is a good question.” Merlin carried on walking.

When they reached the courtyard steps and it became clear that Merlin was not going to elaborate, Arthur asked again. “Are you planning on answering my question, or are you going to just state that it was a good question?”

“Well, you see. I… didn’t want Tyr to… ah, forget anything.”

“Forget.” Arthur repeated. “Because you think that he would forget who convinced him to, essentially, commit treason?”

“It is said, my Lord, that the mind of a commoner is often confused.” Merlin replied, holding the doors open for the King.

“Yes. For once, Merlin. I completely agree with you. You _are_ often confused.” They rounded the corner, approaching the stairs down to the cells, where they saw the guards playing dice. “Is that really all you do all night? It’s no wonder that half our prisoners go missing or die if you’re not even doing the job you’re paid for!”

“Sire! My Lord!” The two guards were immediately on one knee, bowing their heads in submission, no doubt waiting for their punishment.

“Off your knees. Show me to Tyr, and never let me catch you playing again.” He pushed past them and walked down the row of cells. He could hear sniffling coming from the last cell and hurried to the source. Kneeling down, he peered through the darkness, and saw that the noise was coming from the far corner, closest to the small window looking onto the courtyard. “Tyr.” 

The sniffling turned into scuffling as Tyr crawled over to the gates. “Your Highness! What are you doing down here? It’s not time already is it?” He turned towards the window, looking for signs of the executioner.

“Tyr, please. Allow me to explain.” Merlin was dragged down by his neckerchief into Tyr’s eyeline. “ _Mer_ lin here, claims you saw someone undo the stitching in my saddle.” 

Tyr’s face dropped and Merlin held his hands up in apology. “Who else did you tell?”

“O-only Arthur. Well, Gwen and Gaius were there too.”

“The Queen?” Tyr squeaked.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with Gwen knowing?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing!” Tyr was shaking his head so fast Arthur was worried it might unscrew itself and fall off. 

“Tyr, whatever you know, please tell me. I can only help you if I know all the information.” Arthur used his most calming voice, the one he knew worked to pacify children. He reached through the bars and placed a hand on Tyr’s knee. “Please.”

Tyr looked to Arthur’s eyes, his indecision clear. “I don’t know, they said they’d kill my mother. They said they’d take her and hurt her. It’s not worth it. Nothing’s worth my mother’s life.” Arthur’s resolve was starting to crumble; he never knew what his mother's life was worth to him, and he never would. “Your Highness, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just meant–”

“It's no matter, Tyr. If that's how you feel, then so be it.” Arthur stood to leave. “Just remember, if this person tries again and succeeds, there's nobody to help save your mother with both of us gone. At least this way, there's still a chance.” Arthur turned away from Tyr, motioning for Merlin to follow.

“Wait, sire.” Tyr leaned on the bars for support as he pulled himself to a standing position. “The person, it’s a woman.” He dropped his gaze, not wanting to look into Arthur’s eyes as he said the next three words. “It’s your wife.”


End file.
